


Ekkreth

by SkyrocketsInFlight



Series: Double Agent Vader Poems [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyrocketsInFlight/pseuds/SkyrocketsInFlight
Summary: Yet another poem for the Double Agent Vader verse because that AU is amazing





	Ekkreth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).



The desert is in their bones  
They are the child of the sand  
A descendant of the suns  
Born among the dunes  
They call them the Trickster  
The One who brings chaos and change  
The destruction that ushers in growth  
The One who is like the sandstorm  
The rage that scrapes bone and yet  
The dark that hides, protects the afraid  
The One who brings hope for the chained  
With a dark cloak and a crooked grin  
They call them the Trickster  
Once chained but never for long  
No one can keep them forever  
For they are all of the desert  
They are the bedrock and the storm


End file.
